


[X-Men] 车间妄想（工人万x教授查）

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Consent, Consent Play, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Trust, X-Men: Apocalypse - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: 天启新剧照的万荷尔蒙爆棚，想看脏兮兮的工人万在脏兮兮的车间里把Charles弄得脏兮兮的故事，于是这篇文诞生了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2016的处女作，文笔极其烂

这里是工地，一个小小的空间。

Charles在大学完成教学任务后就往这里赶来，通常他都会等着Erik结束工作后一起回他们的家。但是今天，教授有重要的事要做。

他的爱人——Erik，正穿着一件脏兮兮的衣服，聚精会神的看着图纸，带着手套的双手撑在工作台上，充满着力量，连体工作服勾勒出他性感的肌肉线条。

Charles知道对方不会发现自己在偷看，或者说他放任自己这样用眼睛脱下爱人的衣服。你瞧，Erik并没发现自己的汗液顺着脸颊向自己的胸口流去。因为热的原因，他的工作服微微敞开，一些毛发打着结从里面露出来。

那肯定汗涔涔的，鉴于Erik是这么的热，又是这么的热爱他该死的工作以至于无暇顾及。Charles吞了吞口水，他的视线从自己爱人的胸口离开，沿着优美的腰线划向Erik的两腿之间。所有人穿工作服都这样性感么？因为他现在比以往更加想要吸Erik的老二，让他穿着这件脏兮兮的工作服，把自己的嘴巴操的乱七八糟。

而他也确实这么做了。

Charles走到Erik身边时，对方并没有发现，他的眼睛还盯在图纸上。而这很快就结束了，因为Charles在他身前蹲下，用自己的脸部开始磨蹭Erik的胯下。那模样像极了讨奶喝的小猫，这只白乎乎的猫仔用自己的脸颊挤压着他，Erik的老二很快就硬了起来。

“你似乎很急的样子”

Erik调笑着，但他没有责怪Charles的举动，那张图纸终于被他无视，而他带着手套的双手也从桌上离开，开始拉扯胯下年轻教授的头发。

“乖孩子，用嘴含住我”

Charles听后停止了用脸部摩擦的举动，他的脸已经红红的了，工作服的布料可并不怎么好，但方便的是，那道拉链可以很轻易的被他用嘴巴拉开，而他会更加容易得到从里面跳出来的属于Erik的肉棒。

Charles看着面前的庞然大物，这当然不是他第一次替Erik口交，但他是头一次在车间里做这事，这根肉棒似乎和Erik本人一样汗津津的，马眼分泌出的液体吸引着Charles去舔它，吸它，在这脏兮兮的车间里，用最原始的吸引力诱惑他把自己的嘴巴填的满满的。

感受到Erik在自己头发施加的力道，Charles决定用嘴唇先尝尝他的味道，他的舌头从饱满的囊袋舔起，尽管阴茎旁的毛发让他的脸颊不太舒服，但他还是尽其所能的用嘴唇包裹着那两颗球体，用手搓揉着，就好像在掂量着它们能射出多少精液，可以让自己多快活。

Erik舒服的低吼一声，汗液再一次从颈部滑落，这鼓舞了Charles更加卖力的打湿他的睾丸和毛发，空气里似乎都是Erik龟头渗出的液体气味，混杂着车间里的金属气息，成了最好的催情剂。

“看看你，十足的荡妇，对我的老二如此饥渴，你为什么不把它整个含进去呢？”Erik扯着大学教授的头发将他的头从自己湿哒哒的囊袋离开，将对方红的滴血的嘴唇按在自己的肉棒上。

“吸它”

Charles从下方抬头看了他一眼，然后又专注的将自己的注意力集中在面前的这根巨物上。他用两片唇瓣包裹住了整个龟头，舌头被压在下方，舌尖拱起舔舐着Erik的缝隙。

果不其然Erik放在他脑后的手又重了些，Charles一鼓作气的将头部向前移动，将爱人的肉棒含进了半截。现在Erik完全是要控制不住自己了。工人低头看了眼在自己胯下的Charles，对方的脸颊被他挤压的有点变了形状，但是从双颊的内陷可以看出来对方在努力的收缩口腔，这也是为什么他的老二感觉被吸的爽到要发疯。

Charles知道怎么样让Erik更爽，他吸这根肉棒可不是一次两次，经过多年的实战演练，不仅是他的屁股，他的嘴巴也可以完整的接纳它了。大学教授双手按在Erik充满肌肉的双腿上，他微微退出来换了口气，然后一口气把对方的老二整根含了进去。

“噢…！”

Erik现在彻底控制不住了，他的手套也许都快要被自己的汗液浸湿，他很热，而他的胯下现在叫嚣着让自己狠狠操进Charles的喉咙里，这让他更热。Erik的手套并不怎么干净，可他不想管了，他只想操，操坏对方的嘴，然后射对方一肚子精液。

这件工作装被各种液体打湿了，Erik的汗液和前列腺液，Charles的口水和被欺负出的生理泪水。Erik耸动着腰操着那张红通通的嘴，放在柔软棕发上的双手朝自己重重按下，他平时并没这么粗暴，但天杀的，这位教授的嘴巴简直要吸出来他的灵魂。

“用力，对，就是像这样…你喜欢我穿着工作装干你的嘴是么？在这个肮脏的车间，把精液射进你肚子里……”

Erik一边操一边说着下流话，Charles平日里能言善辩的嘴只能随着抽插的滋滋声发出可怜兮兮的声音，但Erik知道自己的满足能带给他愉悦，更何况这场口交本身就是由对方开始的。

“你的小嘴真会吸…噢，我可不知道你这么喜欢吸工人的鸡巴，你很淫荡啊，教授？”Erik知道这句话会让Charles生气——同时让他兴奋，因为对方看上去要哭了，被欺负哭的那种。

“每天上课的时候在想着什么呢，嗯？下课后随便找一个建筑工地，让一个肮脏的随便什么样的人干你，让你的小屁股和嘴巴被弄得乱七八糟？”

Charles从喉咙里挤出微弱的抗议声，但又很快被压下去，Erik的肉棒没给他发出更多声音的权利，正如它现在正毫无商量的戳着他的喉咙深处，把他的脸部挤压的变形，让他的鼻息间充满着Erik的味道。

越来越多的液体从龟头渗出，他们大部分被Charles吞了下去，少部分从嘴边滴落，Erik的持久性好的惊人，但他今天似乎快忍不住了。

“你希望我射进你口里么？小荡妇”

Charles这次真的要哭了，他的双手揪着Erik腿上的布料，跪着的双腿打着颤，舌头随着对方大力的抽插可怜兮兮的舔舐着。

“我知道你的答案了，我会射到你的肚子里，灌满你，你会全部吞下去”

Erik的连体工作服早就被打湿了，黏糊糊的贴在身上，他的胯下更是一片狼藉，粗大的肉棒从拉链中探出头来，又很快的埋进了Charles的嘴唇中去，Erik像操着屁股一样的操着对方的嘴。他浑身颤抖，做着最后的冲刺，将大学教授的头朝胯部按下，然后自己挺身把老二送进去，Erik被吸的连叫声都发不出。

车间里吞咽的水声频率加快，然后它们戛然而止，Erik激烈的射了出来。精液射了Charles满嘴，脸部也不能幸免，混合着脸上的眼泪，整个人乱糟糟的。

Erik轻轻掐住了对方的双颊，将他的脸部抬起，Charles迎着那双灰绿色的眼睛，微微动了动嘴唇，将口中的精液悉数吞了下去。Erik的鼻翼微微张大，他看着穿着光鲜的大学教授跪坐在自己身下，跪在这个灰色的毫无生气的车间里，一副服从的模样，没有吞下的精液顺着下巴滑落，等待着自己发号施令。

“也许我们需要检查看看，我是否把你喂饱了，教授？”

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

“你希望我脱衣服么，现在？”

Charles不确定的问Erik，鉴于这场性爱看上去对方才是主导者，那么他会像个听话的孩子一样完成对方的任何命令。

“是的，我希望。把内裤也脱掉，然后趴在这个工作台上”

Erik右手插腰，左手放在口袋里，面前的蓝眼睛青年仿佛一个展示品，而他现在要把这件物品放上台面了。

Charles没怎么在意自己脱衣服的动作，反正这也不是重点。他蹬掉了鞋袜，利落的解开皮带，剪裁完美的西装裤在脚下画了一个圈，露出他皮肤细嫩的双腿。白色内裤已经被前液打湿，在他柔软的腿间形成软软一包。

“继续”

Erik改为抱着双臂的姿势看着这场脱衣秀，他的拉链还没拉上，休息完毕的老二早就精神抖擞，在裤链间对着教授的方向张牙舞爪。被对方红艳唇瓣摩擦的发亮的柱身青筋凸起，只等着再一次操进Charles的身体里。

大学教授的衣服毫无特色，尤其像Charles这种老学究，但好在他有个形状优美的屁股。即使平日里包裹在层层布料下，依然能够划出一道圆滚滚的弧度。

“一个欠操的屁股”Erik毫不留情的评价。

现在这个屁股正从白色布料里解放出来，挣扎的从内裤里跳出，两片粉嫩的臀瓣在车间的衬托下仿佛发着光。

接下来的事情就简单多了，Charles知道Erik喜欢看自己从下往上被扒光，但他还没来得及脱剩下的衣服，就被Erik背部朝上的按在了工作台上。

男人的肉棒刺入他的屁股缝，教授整个人趴在乱七八糟的图纸上，双手朝前抓着，他的穴口就像已经被打开了一样夹紧。

“宝贝，我可还没插进去”

Charles向后看了一眼，这个动作有点难，他的臀部抬得太高，Erik的老二挤压着他穴道的边缘，逼迫着他上身趴伏的更加厉害，脚尖堪堪点着地面，让他除了被操毫无选择。

“废话别那么多…”Charles把双手伸向后方，在自己的两片肉臀上施加力道，用柔软却让人无法拒绝的方式裹住男人的阴茎，挺着腰身小幅度的夹着Erik，把自己的臀缝弄得湿哒哒一片。

“哦…亲爱的…快干我，你还等什么呢”

教授在男人没有进来的情况下磨蹭着，肉乎乎的屁股被欺负的泛起了诱人的红色。他的小穴已经开始分泌液体，等待着浇灌，穴口不断收缩吸着那根巨大的老二。Charles的双手可腾不出时间抚慰自己的小兄弟了，他现在正忙着在肉棒上操自己的屁股，凭这个他就能射出来。

“浪货，我可不是你的按摩棒”

Erik扯下Charles剩下的衣服，对方现在完全赤裸，头发凌乱，眼神涣散，只有手部还在微微动作着。

“那就操我，按你喜欢的方式，把我的肚子操坏”

Charles倔脾气的回答，水光荡漾的蓝色不服输的看着后方的男人。

“快点干我…好么？”

Erik就着拉链拉开的样子一个挺身，阴茎整个埋入了Charles的屁股里。内里的肠道吸着他的肉棒，马眼流出来的液体不容置疑的让小穴变得更加润滑。

“我会干你的，像这样。我可比那些按摩棒强多了，是不是啊，教授？”

Charles被填满的感觉刺激的说不出话，连简单的音节都发不出来。他能感觉到男人的毛发刮蹭着他红肿的穴口，工作服上的拉链卡在他的双腿间。

Erik穿着一件肮脏的、充满着汗液和灰尘的工作服，连手套都还完整的带在手上。而自己全身赤裸，翘着屁股吞吐着男人的肉棒，悲哀的发现这个情形让身体每一个细胞都在叫嚣着更多的侵犯，让自己显露出完全的臣服姿态。

“看看你现在的样子，教授”

Erik的腰部力量可不是开玩笑的，他的屁股耸动，毫无保留地操着前方的小穴，囊袋拍打在Charles的臀部，和着水声在车间里发出色情的交响乐。

“你的小洞和你的嘴一样能吸…”Erik握着青年的腰部，力气重的会留下淤青。他腰杆挺直，头部抬起，望着车间顶上一块变形的磁铁，望着角落里堆砌的那些蜘蛛网。

“你比妓女还要淫荡…我工作完就会上你……噢，我甚至不用给钱，是你主动把自己的洞给我干的，是不是？”

Charles埋在图纸间的脸被弄的生疼，他听着爱人的话，发出了不知道是生气还是兴奋的啜泣声。

“我甚至不用脱下自己的衣服”Erik一刺到底，贴着Charles的屁股停下了动作。

“我用我的鸡巴干你，然后喂进你的肚子……我会拉好拉链离开，让你撅着屁股趴在这里，路过的人会看到你满肚子精液，你的学生都会发现自己的老师是个喜欢被男人干的浪货…”

Erik享受着Charles的粘膜包裹住自己的快感，肠道收缩的厉害，男人发出舒服的低吟。

这位工人擅长驾驭金属，他同样擅长上他的爱人。

自己的阴茎整个插进了对方的屁股里。现在Erik还是那个穿戴整齐的人，而面前的教授却卸下了全部伪装，他的双足早已离开地面，被操的浑身泛起粉红。

“噢…你很兴奋么？听我说这样的话”

Erik维持着插入的姿势，他的腰部前顶，把Charles推成一个快要折叠的姿势。他带着手套的左手顺着对方布满汗液的脊椎向上，在脆弱的后颈处停下，右手伸向下方，摸着对方滑腻皮肤下被自己顶起来的凸起。

“不仅是你的小洞，这里也会记住我老二的形状…”

Erik低头耳语，Charles发出了呛到一样的抽噎声，他不想承认自己毫无羞耻心的在男人身下接受着操干，但他舒服的放弃抵抗，更何况这样猥亵自己的Erik让他兴奋的浑身颤抖。

男人猛的按下了他的肚子，高潮来的如此之快，以至于Charles的阴茎在没有任何触碰的情况下射了。

“呜————！！”

教授的精液把工作台弄得乱糟糟的，图纸早就皱的不能用了，现在上面还沾上各种体液，昭示着一场放荡的情事曾经在这里进行。

Charles现在彻底没了力气，他的腰软下去，像Erik所想的那样成为了一个展示品，而他还要等着男人的疼爱与蹂躏，因为这就是他的任务所在。

“这样就射了…宝贝，你刚才夹的真紧啊……”

Erik在Charles体内停留了一段时间，他被这小穴吸的眼发白，一些脏话伴随着他从喉咙里挤出的抽气声。

男人重新开始操起来，这回他放开了干，就好像他身下是男妓而不是大学教授，对方的存在是为了性，为了他的阴茎提供一个温暖的管子。

车间里充斥着滋滋的水声和拍打声，连体工作服上的污渍早已经被精液、肠液和其他液体掩盖住了。Erik大力的操干，发着狠的挺着腰，Charles的小穴一定会红肿一段时间，但他们现在谁也控制不住了。

男人就像在骑一匹小马驹一样骑着Charles，柔软的腰部是马绳，让男人驾驭他控制他。丰满的臀部是马座，让男人用肉棒鞭打他疼爱他。

教授的抽泣声微弱的快要听不见，这太过了，他和Erik的性没有一次像这样激烈，没有一次像这样因为服从和索取而充满着肉欲情色。

Erik操着Charles，空出来的右手按压着大学教授软软的肚皮，他从那里能感受到自己阴茎不讲道理毫无章法的戳刺。男人干着这个汁水多到快要冒出来的屁股，揉弄着Charles的下腹，就好像一边抽插一边在抚慰自己的阴茎一样。

Charles的肠道紧的甚至让Erik感觉到了疼痛，他右手施加的力度让这感受来的更加强烈。男人抽插着，用自己的阴囊撞击着，这不仅仅是性，他们都知道这代表什么。

疼痛，性欲，妥协，信任，还有爱。

性爱的过程让一切词汇都变得简单，他们只是遵循着原始的欲望动作着，繁衍的基因决定了人类会把精液尽可能多的射进去，而爱让这一切变得比繁衍更有意义。

Erik深深一个挺近，整根埋进Charles的穴道，伴随着他手部的挤压，从马眼涌出的粘稠白色嚣张的灌进了大学教授的肚子里，一如他灌进他口腔那样。这些液体因为姿势的原因流向了更深的地方，现在Charles的体内都是他的精液了。

Erik射精时发出了几声呻吟，他射完后并没有马上出来，而是捧着Charles的两瓣臀肉，双手挤压着它们，继续小幅度地抽插着。男人完全使用着Charles，将这件展示品的功能发挥到了极致。

这动作充满了征服，这位大学教授被穿着工作服的工人肆意玩弄，毫无反抗能力，或者说是他的浪荡放任了这场侵犯。他的身体被很好的打开了，嘴唇和小穴可怜的肿起，肚子里被射进了两波精液，他一定会不舒服，但他现在只能随着对方的猥亵轻哼。

“Charles，你真该看看你现在的样子有多性感”

直到阴茎完全疲软而从穴口滑出，Erik才把双手从Charles身上拿开。他拉好了拉链，就好像什么事都没在他身上发生，男人看着趴在工作台上的教授，看着对方被欺负的泛红的身体，对方也侧头看着他，脸上显露出满足与疲惫。Charles的脚尖终于能够到地了，他的下身在工作台上动了动，穴口翕缩着，被Erik囊袋摩擦的会阴通红，男人的精液从那个小洞渗了出来。

Charles微微笑了。是了，就是这样。

把自己扒光，像廉价的男妓一样被人上，在这个脏兮兮的车间，被这个脏兮兮的男人干，然后自己也会变得脏兮兮。如此的粗暴与蛮横，没人照顾他的欲望，街边的色情交易也不过如此，但就像Erik说的，没人需要给钱。而Charles，永远不会是吃亏的那一个。

因为他才是那个希望Erik穿着性感工作服上自己的人，而他知道，自己的爱人会做的比他希望的更好。

 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怕有人雷到还是解释一下虽然看上去是充满了下流话的pwp，但是万仔做的一切都是在Charles的承受范围以内，他知道Charles要的是什么样的play，清楚怎么样让对方感到满意，所以过程才会这么粗暴。  
> 类似于角色扮演的感觉…？不知道结尾那几句有没有表达出这个意思，他们相互信任，所以无惧任何形式的啪啪啪www  
> 要是能让人看出粉红色的泡泡，那我会超级开心的XD


End file.
